This invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an electrical connector in which electrical connections constituted by groups of a plurality of single-pin contacts can be shielded with respect to each group.
An image pickup apparatus which makes use of, as an image pickup means, a solid-state image pickup device (hereinafter referred to simply as "SID") such as a charge coupled device (hereinafter referred to as "CCD") has lately been put to practical use.
This image pickup device incorporates the SID in an image pickup section and is capable of forming an image on a monitor display as well as recording the image in a VTR or the like by temporarily converting the corresponding optical image into an electrical signal and processing the converted signal in a video processor (hereinafter referred to as "VP").
The SID signal cable simultaneously transmits signals at various frequencies including a current (dc) from a drive source, an output signal (several MHz), horizontal synchronization pulses (several MHz), and vertical synchronization pulses (several tens KHz). In general, signals are supplied via a shielded line using coaxial cables since, as is well-known, a high-frequency signal disturbs a low frequency signal (that is, generates a noise therein). Pairs of coaxial contacts are also employed to establish connection between a video camera and a VP.
However, the use of coaxial contacts increases the outside dimensions of the connector as well as the force required to disconnect the connector, makes the durability of the connector during repeated connecting and disconnecting operations incommensurably inferior, and makes it difficult to construct the connector with a waterproof structure. For example, in an electronic endoscope which is a type of video camera, a connector is constituted by coaxial contacts although it needs to have small outside dimensions, to be capable of being disconnected by a small force and to be improved in durability. The construction of this connector conflicts with these requirements. The size and weight of this type of connector may be further increased as the picture element density of the SID and, hence, the number of contacts will be increased. Recently, a new structure of subminiature coaxial contacts has been developed, but it is not practical since it lowers the durability.